A woman's scorn
by Stitched.Angel
Summary: Rose gets angry at the women throwing themselves in front of Dimitri all the time, today isn't one of the days where she can sit back and watch. Can Dimitri stop Roses doubts? ONESHOT.


This was getting ridiculous, wherever we went women would look at Dimitri, they would smile at him and bat their eyes, find any possible way to brush up against him or touch him, it was driving me crazy especially since I wanted to break each and every bone in their arm.

Even when they could see that I was standing right there they wouldn't keep their filthy paws off him. Dimitri was oblivious to the attention and that just made me angrier. It wasn't his fault, he was always the gentlemen but today was one of those days where I was getting angry over the slightest thing.

It was the same today even though we were only just out of the door of the house we both lived in together, we were on our way to the Guardian gym when one of the Moroi women deliberately dropped her bag causing everything to fall out. Dimitri immediately went over to give his aid. She was flushing and would deliberately go for the same thing Dimitri went for, when he handed something to her, her hand covered his and lingered too long as she batted her eyelashes and tried to do a flirtatious gaze, pretty much she was doing what every other woman did.

It wasn't people didn't know that Dimitri and I were a couple, for the soul of St. Vlads we had been the topic of conversation for months! with people would whisper, make accusations and people would look down at us in disgust. Not because of the age difference, although that did come up a couple of times, and I was a student and he my mentor when our relationship started. But also because we were both Dhampir, it was not, what they called, 'acceptable'. Moroi and Moroi yes, Moroi and Dhampir yes. Moroi and human no, Dhampir and human no, Dhampir and Dhampir definitely no. They didn't care about true love, all they care about was continuing the Moroi and Dhampir line. After all They come first, was something which was drilled into young children's mind from the first day they attended school.

However it seemed that since we had announced our relationship to the Moroi and Dhampir world the women are trying their hardest to get in between us, find a way to pull us apart and even though I knew that it was never going to work, a part of me had my doubts sometimes, especially with some of the stunts that they pulled. Sometimes it would make me wish that we were back at St. Vlads.

Not everyone frowned down on Dimitri and my relationship, some people praised us and didn't treat us any different. Those people gave me hope that maybe things could change, that the view on relationships and Dhampir could change. Lissa was Queen now so there was many changes going on but this one would take time, people didn't automatically change over night but Lissa was set on making it so that the Dhampir's were acknowledged more and were not swept into the background.

Normally I would brush these feelings and thoughts aside but like I said today wasn't one of those days.

I let out a frustrated growling noise and turned storming in the direction of Guardians gym, my hands balled into fist to stop me from turning round and beating her for touching him.

"Stupid Moroi, oh look at me I can reproduce with anyone I want. Oh Dimitri Dimitri look at me, please let me jump your bones. Come help me, please. oh look at me." I said in a high pitched voice.

"I think I can actually see steam coming out of your ears." Eddies voice sounded beside me causing me to jump slightly.

"Don't do that!"

"What?"

"Sneak up on me like that or next time I will break your nose."

"Sorry," he said covering his nose. "So what's wrong? There is obviously something wrong."

"What do you think, every frigging Moroi woman seems to be throwing herself at Dimitri. It is as though they are trying to rub it in my face that they can reproduce with Dimitri. It is pissing me off!"  
"So what you going to do about it?"

"there is nothing I can do. not like I can go up and rip their heads off even though I want to. Really really want to." I said frustrated again.

"Have you talked to Dimitri about it?"

"yes."

"what did he say?" Eddie opened up the door to the building and we walked inside. I took in a deep breath preparing myself.  
"Roza you know that it is you that I want, they don't hold a candle to you. You're the love of my life that is all that matters . We are together. Everything will be okay your just looking too much into it." I said in my best Dimitri impression.

"wow that was actually a really good impression all you would have needed was the duster and it would have been perfect." I playfully punched him on the arm as we laughed.

"Tell you what go get changed and then we will hit the ring. I will sacrifice my body for your desire."

"Oh now you're talking. Thanks Eddie." I pulled him into a hug and went off to get changed.

When I got back out Eddie was stood with a group of guardians. There wasn't many female Dhampir guardians which was a shame, so I tended to train with the men, they didn't treat me like a woman and that I loved. When I approached them I did a quick 'secret' handshake and then turned to Eddie.

"you ready?"

"as ready as I will ever be." He said. We made our way into the ring and I noticed that a lot of the guardians had taken up position around the ring to watch or were watching from where they were training.

We both took up stance and got ready. We nodded at each other and ended up circling before going into the match. The aim was to get your opponent to tap out. Since it was me and Eddie and we had trained a lot together we knew each other's moves pretty well so it was more difficult.

There was a series of cheers when one of us ended up landing a blow. Finally I made Eddie tap as we jumped down from the ring a guardian handed me a towel and water.

"Anyone else want a go?" I said as they patted Eddie and I on the back.

"I will."

"Okay then" I said smirking. "Why don't we make this a little more difficult two more people."

There was a series of agreements and "this is going to be entertaining," "she won't win this time." As two more came into the ring. this time we had to make each one of our opponents tap out. We nodded and then the fun began.

We were half way through when I spotted Eddie pulling Dimitri to the side as he was walking over her. the conversation seemed heated and a few times Dimitri looked over and Eddie used his thumb to motion to me. I put all my focus into the ring and try to forget that they are there.

"Roza."

"Hold on Dimitri." I said and went into my killer move. I locked my grip on him and threw him to the ground then went straight into another move. I put him in a choker lock with his arm behind his back.

"Going to tap?" I whispered to him. "submit." I said pulling his arm more.

"I give." He said.

"What was that?" one of the guardians said.

"Okay i give" he said louder and I jumped to my feet with a massive smile on my face. I helped him up and he pulled me into one of those hugs, which you see men doing out of respect.

I ducked through the middle rope and turned to Dimitri.

"what?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Can we talk?"

"Of course Comrade." I nodded and we made our way outside, I searched and saw Eddie quickly distract himself so with the water bottle in my hand I threw it at his head and didn't even bother to contain my laugh as it hit him.

"so what's wrong Comrade?" I asked when we were outside, I had my arms folded across my chest.

"Eddie told me what is wrong with you." he said with a worried expression. "Roza I didn't know that it was effecting you this way. Why didn't you talk to me about it."

"And say what? and I have a number of times you say that I am looking too much into it and that I am the one you love and that is all that matters."

"Well it does."

"I know that but seeing them flaunt themselves in front of you. it….it just" I feel tears about to well up in my eyes and Dimitri immediately pulls me to him and I bury my face into his chest.

"Roza." He whispers and kisses the top of my head. "Talk to me."

"It hurts. It hurts so much. It is a constant reminder that you want children, they can have children with you and I can't." The last part comes out in a whisper and Dimitri tightens his hold on me more.

"I want you more. Just having you with me is more than anything I could ever wish for." He tilts my head up. "You are everything I have ever wanted." I look up at him and he traces my lips and under my eyes. "You look beautiful even when crying."

I let out a small laugh. "Only you can make me cry in public comrade."

"I love you Roza." I stand up slowly on my tip toes and bring my hand to the back of his neck and pull him down to me. Our lips meet and that electricity courses through my body. He instantly kisses me back wrapping his arms around me and lifting me up more slightly and I moan, he takes it to his advantage and his tongue slips into my mouth as we kiss, it is both fierce and sweet.

He pulls me closer to him and I pull him closer to me. forgetting all of my earlier problems and also that we are outside where people can see us. Instead I focus on this right here, on us, I had finally found the love of my life, it is like a dream come true and nothing was going to take him away from me.

"I love you Dimitri. Always." I say against his lips.

* * *

**So there you have it. Hope you liked this one shot.**

**I do not own Vampire Academy only this plot.**


End file.
